


Secret Weapon

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Licking, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etna has a secret weapon to battle against Adell, never underestimate Prinny they got all kinds of tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

Adell was chasing Etna who was claiming to be an overlord. She however had a secret weapon for dealing with pests like him. “Hold it Etna!”

“Sorry little boy, but I have better things to do Prinny Squad go get him!” Three Prinny came out to fight.

“You think Prinny can stop me?” he said flexing his muscles.

Etna smirked. “These three are my secret weapon, they will handle you see ya!” she ran off leaving Adell to deal with the Prinny.

“Ha you guys won’t be able to beat me!” he took a fighting stance.

“You better not mess with us dood!”

“Yeah Etna-sama gave us special weapons dood!”

“I’m not scared of any weapon, I’ll kick your asses!” he rushed at the three Prinny.

“We warned you dood!” before Adell could get in reach to attack, tentacles sprang out from their packs. The tentacles grabbed the red haired male and kept him from attacking them.

The tentacles made quick work nabbing his arms and legs and forcing them apart and giving him no leverage to move. “You jerks let me go!”

“No way dude!” they said and let the tentacles work. Each Prinny had three tentacles from their packs; Prinny 1 had his arms bound, while Prinny 2 and 3 each used one of their tentacles to hold his legs apart.

Prinny 2 set to work and removed Adell’s shoes, with an evil glint he began tickling the male’s feet. “Ahahaha quit it!”

The Prinny ignored him, Prinny 1 ripped off his shirt, exposing his rippling muscles. Prinny 3 divested him of his pants and funsodhi. Adell blushed as he had been stripped, but the tentacles didn’t stop. Prinny 3’s had two more to use, and they moved up to play with Adell’s crotch.

One tentacle slid back to caress his ass, it was wet and slippery and it made him shiver. The tickling and teasing had him semi hard. The other tentacle began caressing his length, working him to full mast. “Ah ah ah ah!” he moaned as the tip of the tentacle began teasing his slit.

Prinny 1 had only one tentacle left, but he had good use of it, it began caressing the boy’s chest, the tip flicking his nipples.

“Ah no more stop it I’m cumming!” he fired his seed into the air.

“Ah that was pretty quick dood!”

“We’ve only begun to fight dood!”

The third Prinny’s tentacle slipped into his ass, earning a loud moan. It kept pumping him and keeping him hard. The tentacles worked and teased the muscled form of Adell. His body was at their mercy, they tickled, teased, caressed and fucked him.

Adell shivered and moaned as the tentacle found his sweet spot and began abusing it as it slid and out. He couldn’t hold back and he came again.

Despite having two releases they still kept teasing him, in fact they moved up to his body themselves. Prinny 1 began licking his pits, the man was sweaty from all their teasing. Prinny 2 began licking his left foot, allowing the tentacle to move up to caress his balls. Prinny 3 licked his navel. “Stop it don’t lick me ah no more!”

Again they ignore him, smirking gleefully as they licked him, and let the tentacles continue to work. They often switched spots so every Prinny got a taste of him.

Adell lost count how many times he came, but the Prinny eventually let him go dropping him in the puddle of his own cum.

“Thanks for the fun dood!”

“Yeah your pits were really tasty dood!”

“So were your feet dood!”

His title was taken and replaced with a new one. Tentacle Slut!

Hearing this every monster in the netherworld bought Tentacles from all the shops. Adell couldn’t escape the grasp. He never saw Etna or the three Prinny who fucked him so well with Tentacles again.

He learned just how terrible secret weapons could be.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
